Puppy love
by black angel in love
Summary: After falling through the veil, Harry arrives in feudal Japan and becomes Kouga's mate. Slash, lemon.


_**Author's note: This is a request for vampygurl402. See, I am updating faster! Only 5 more requests and I am done with yours, then I have 3 from other people *sigh* Though this one didn't go exactly with the original pov….**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, I just borrow them to play for a bit :P**_

 _ **Pairing: Kouga x Harry Potter**_

 _ **Warnings : Slash, lemon**_

 _ **Words: 1046**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and threw himself into the veil after his godfather. Remus, who had been seconds too late from restraining him, followed him. "Harry no!" Remus didn't manage to stop Harry from going into the veil, but that didn't matter to him, something inside screamed for Remus to follow his cub.

Harry had caught up with Sirius inside the swirling blackness of the veil and a few seconds later, so did Remus. The two of them hugged Harry protectively, hoping beyond everything that Harry would be alright. Suddenly, they saw light in front of them before they felt pain all over. When the pain stopped blinding their senses, they realized that they had been falling down from the sky.

Screaming, they saw their descent to (what they thought) their death but the pain they had experienced a few moments ago was to prepare them for this. They lightly landed on their feet and stared horrified at their extra appendages. Somehow, someway, they had ended up with a pair of wolf ears and tail.

Suddenly, Sirius and Remus got in front of Harry, growling protectively as two males appeared in front of them, both having the same wolf ears and tail. "Who are you?" The raven haired man who had his hair in a ponytail demanded. It seems this was the leader.

Knowing that there was no way his guardians would answer as wound up as they are, Harry sighed. Touching their elbows, he calmed them enough to be allowed to be seen by the others. Harry bowed, his hair which had now red steaks and was in the middle of his back framing his face.

"I apologize, my guardians and I mean no harm. We fell through a magical doorway and appeared at this land. My name is Potter Harry and these are Black Sirius and Lupin Remus. Could you please help us? We come from a far away land, with no access to our possessions and have only recently acquired these appendages and features, we have no knowledge of how to use them."

Kouga stared at the petite male, mesmerized by his beauty and this gentle aura that surrounded him. "I will agree on one condition. You will mate with me, bear my cubs and take care of the children." He found himself saying, inwardly surprised at his own demand.

Harry raised his head in shock and found himself blushing as that heated stare traveled down his body. Something inside him screamed to say yes and when the instinct noticed he hesitated, it took over and agreed for him. Kouga smirked gleefully and lifted Harry in his arms, ignoring his yelp. His guardians could do nothing but follow them, even though they didn't like the idea of Harry being mated to a stranger.

When Kouga and Harry arrived at a camp, they disappeared into a cave only for the person that was with Kouga when they were found to stop them. "Don't. Kouga is going to mate with him and I doubt you want to watch your godson writhe in pleasure." Sirius and Remus blushed and turned the other way.

At the same time, Harry was screaming but not in pleasure. "No! I refuse to mate with you right now. Unless you get protection, you're not touching me! I don't want to get pregnant, I am only 15! I want to wait at least until I am 17!"

Kouga stared at Harry horrified. "Does this mean we can't have sex? Please don't tell me that I finally got a mate and I still have to wait 2 years before I feel the pleasure of intercourse." Harry looked at him and blushed. Then, looking away, he mumbled. "It's not that I said no to the sex, you'll just have to pull out before you ejaculate." While saying all this, Harry was beet red.

Kouga looked at Harry and smiled in relief. Lifting the younger demon up, he threw him on the pelts that acted as a bed and sat on top of him. Kouga kissed and nipped at Harry's neck, creating a nice hickey then pulled off Harry's shirt. Kissing his way down, he found a nipple and lightly blew on it before biting it. Harry arched his back at this foreign yet pleasurable feeling. Leaving this nipple wet and hard, the wolf demon moved onto the other. While Kouga paid attention to the other nipple as well, he also unbuttoned Harry's trousers and pulled them off.

Raising himself on his knees, he was prepared to pull off Harry's underwear when he noticed that Harry was commando. This aroused him even more and made the already straining cloth strain even more. Noticing this, Harry reached a hand down and removed the offending garment. Kouga's cock, finally freed from it's confinement slapped Kouga's stomach, red and leaking precum. Harry stood up and pushed Kouga into a sitting position.

Kouga watched Harry confused only to close his eyes to stop himself from coming right there and then. Harry had just inserted Kouga's cock into his anus with no preparation. Not waiting for him to adjust, Harry mumbled something under his breath and started bouncing up and down. It wasn't long before Kouga came, already on the edge from years of sexual frustrations that could now be unleashed on his mate.

Despite Kouga's warning that he was coming, Harry didn't get off, instead continuing to bounce until he also came. "Harry" Kouga panted "didn't you say you didn't want to get pregnant?" Harry smirked at Kouga. "I performed a protection spell to stop me from getting pregnant. This way, I could feel all of you."

Kouga stared at the sight of a sexy, naked and sweaty Harry and pounced on him. The two continued mating for hours and even after they were satisfied, they still wanted more. For days to no end, Harry and Kouga had sex on every (private) available surface. Then, one day, Harry forgot to protect himself and as Kouga ejaculated inside him with a shout, he froze after coming as well. He felt a life slowly forming inside his stomach.

Harry then turned furious emerald eyes at his mate. "You got me pregnant!" And then Harry witnessed something no one would believe. Kouga fainted.

 _ **It was a bit awful, wasn't it? *sweatdrop* sorry, I tried, but well… Kouga wouldn't cooperate. I might write a sequel where Kouga, Sirius and Remus act overprotectively but if I do it will be after I finish all my pending requests.**_


End file.
